Fragranced preparations, i.e. preparations comprising volatile aromatic raw materials, have been used for a long time and in many products, in particular in cosmetic products and household maintenance products.
However, it is sought to further maintain or improve the odoriferous action of these preparations, in particular the persistence of the odor. Specifically, in standard formulations, the aromatic raw materials have a very short persistence on the skin or the hair, in particular on account of their volatility, which is sometimes very high. However, it is important, particularly in cosmetics, but also in household products, to have available preparations whose pleasant odor lasts a long time.
Moreover, many carriers used in cosmetic compositions or household products are aggressive media, which may degrade or alter the aromatic raw materials, which are fragile compounds. This is the case in particular for compositions based on thioglycolate, α-hydroxy acids, hydrogen peroxides, amine compounds, aqueous ammonia, dihydroxyacetone, sunscreens, aluminum salts or strong bases. It is thus just as important to have available volatile aromatic raw materials in a form such that they conserve their odoriferous properties, in particular the persistence of the odor, even in such aggressive media. This allows them to be used in combination with a larger number of common cosmetic carriers or common household products, and thus in a larger number of applications in the cosmetics industry and in the household products industry.
To satisfy this ever-increasing concern for conservation of the odor in the preparation or final composition and for increasing the persistence of this odor, the Applicant has thus sought to develop a preparation incorporating a vehicle for carrying volatile aromatic molecules or raw materials which is capable of protecting them from the external medium and of promoting the conservation and persistence of the odor.